The Arms of the Enemy
by mwahxoxo91
Summary: In a world where Voldemort never rises again, the threat of Death Eaters still hangs over the student during their seventh and final year. Hermione struggles as her friends seem to brush her aside and Draco is disowned and suspected of murder. Where will they find peace from the chaos that threatens them? DraMione Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. All ideas and characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling.**

*** Rated M for later chapters HG/RW&HG/DM (Ron is only introduced as the boyfriend once)**

**(( This is my second story. This is the world where Voldemort never came back, basically everything that happened at the end of the fourth book and on did NOT happen. Although there are still rumors of Death Eaters and the likes, but no Dark Lord threat. I'm going to try and take it a little slower than my last and give it detail. I know it seems a little slow at first, but just bare with me, we will get to the good stuff soon, you must have a good introduction and back story :D Please let me know what you think. I get disheartened and lose interest in my stories if I find my readers don't care for it. Here's chapter one! ))**

Chapter 1- Life is Full of Changes

Hermione squealed in excitement and ran down the stairs of the familiar Burrow and into the kitchen. With a glowing face and smile from ear to ear, it didn't take long for her best friend Ginny to understand.

"My letter came in, too" Ginny said laughing, holding up a Prefect Badge. Hermione laughed again and looked at the gold badge in her hand. Six years of studying nonstop had paid off. She made Head Girl. She couldn't wait for the boys to come downstairs, although they had been reassuring her all summer that no one else could have possibly been close in the running against her. Hermione always told them she wasn't sure, it wasn't just intellect that went into the pickings of Head Girl.

"Well, I think Dumbledore has found an excellent replacement for Gryffindor," Hermione said smiling at Ginny.

She turned her head as she heard a grunt and thumping on the stairs. She broke into a wide grin again and ran to the stairs. Shortly, two ruffle-haired boys came down yawning, holding unopened envelopes, and greeted the bouncing Hermione with grunts. Ron passed her without so much of a glance, but Harry stopped and straightened his glasses, a small grin on his face.

"Did you get your letter?" He asked, laughing. She nodded. "Am I allowed to say I told you so?" She smiled and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"You _know_ being the top of the class isn't a guarantee for a Head position," she said. Ron grunted again behind her. Ginny glanced at him and disgust crossed her face while he shoved his face full of food.

"So do you evolve passed a caveman in the morning or is grunting your new form of communication?" she asked her brother. Ron rolled his eyes.

"S'e jus 'orrie' 'oo mu'h" he said with his mouth full of food. Hermione matched Ginny's look of disgust.

She loved him, Merlin knew she did, but lately she was so sick of how immature he acted. They started dating at the end of term last year, which is what her heart desired more than anything. And it had been great, for the first month. After that she felt more embarrassed by him.

"Ronald, close your mouth," Molly snapped, making everyone jump slightly. She turned on her cheery smile and greeted Harry and Hermione a good morning.

"I thought I heard owls this morning," she said nodding at the boys' envelopes. Molly turned to Hermione.

"I take it yours came with a pretty gold badge?" she asked winking. Hermione smiled and lifted it up to show her. She nodded towards Ginny.

"You should see what came with Ginny's as well." Ginny shot her a look. Molly whipped around and stared at her expectantly. Regretfully, Ginny nodded and held up the Prefect badge and flinched at Molly squealed in delight.

"Oh! That's Four! Four Prefects! Oh I'm so proud of you Ginerva! This calls for a celebration! My baby," she said wrapping her hand over Ginny's cheek. Ginny's face turned red as Harry and Ron started snickering.

"Mum!" she murmured. At that moment, Arthur walked in and Molly turned to him.

"Ginny made Prefect!" she said loudly. Arthur smiled.

"Well done," was all he said as he made his way to the breakfast spread. Hermione smirked, no wonder where Ron gets it, but at least Arthur speaks English.

* * *

According to Molly, a trip to Diagon Alley was in order.

"You need to get your school supplies anyhow, plus my baby still needs to decide what she wants," Molly said softly at Ginny. Ginny's face grew red again, shaking her head.

"I've already told you," she said, as Ron disappeared in the fireplace and she grabbed a handful of powder from the mantle, "I don't want anything." Molly shook her head.

"Nonsense, we'll find something." Ginny rolled her eyes and shouted "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared after her brother in green flames.

"Go right ahead, dear." Molly said smiling at her. Hermione took a handful and shouted her destination and felt herself flying through fireplaces. When she finally stepped out, she saw the Weaselys and Harry in a semi circle, awaiting her and Molly. Hermione used a Scourgify spell to rid herself of soot and did Harry and Ron the same favor.

"Thanks 'Mione," Ron said smiling at her. She smiled back, feeling her heart tug as an internal war raged.

"Right then," Molly said after emerging from the fireplace, "You kids go off and get your supplies then meet Arthur and I at Flourish and Blott's in two hours. That should be enough. Oh and Ginny, if you find anything you want, just come find me." With a smile, the pair walked away and Ginny scoffed.

"I don't understand why they _have_ to buy me something. I don't _want_ anything," she said shaking her head. Ron laughed.

"Go on Gin, everyone who got Prefect got something. Hell, Mum bought me a broom. Not a very good broom, mind you, but it was new."

"But Ginny's stuff is usually new, at least when it comes to clothes," Hermione pointed out. Ginny folded her arms and walked down the street, Harry raced after her. Hermione took a step towards them, but Ron held her back.

"Nah, let him go. Besides, we get to spend two whole hours together, just you and me." he said smiling sweetly at her. Hermione forced herself to smile instead of grimace, knowing she would barely be able to keep him going from store to store on a school supply mission.

Two hours later, Hermione's hunch proved right. They were due to meet Molly and Arthur and still had one more stop to make. Hermione was irritated with Ron, who was acting like a little kid, trying to touch any and everything. She literally felt like his mother. Except, of course, the time he tried to pull her in between two stores to snog. She was fuming as she stomped down the street when she heard Ron from behind her.

"Oiy! 'Mione! Check this out!" She turned on her heel and watched as Ron started messing with knick knacks from a kiosk on the side of the street. He held up a small figurine of a cat.

"Ya reckon Umbridge would like this for her collection?" he asked, laughing. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Honestly Ron! Could you act anymore like a child! We are here to get school supplies and are late to meet your mother because you want to stop and touch everything like a four year old! God, it's a wonder you even made Prefect last year! I can't believe you!" she stopped yelling, distinctly aware there was a small crowd gathering. Ron opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "I can't believe _me!_ To honestly have thought I could put up with this immature behavior! Merlin knows I've seen who you really are for the last six years, how could I have possibly been so stupid as to believe I could be in love with England's biggest idiotic child" Hermione knew it was harsh, but she didn't care at the moment. He had wasted her shopping time to act stupid. She turned on her heel, walked a couple steps and turned back around. Pulling a red ring off her thumb.

"And take your stupid Chudley Cannons ring back. More proof you're an idiot, I hate Quidditch!" she said throwing it at him and turned around, stomping off, leaving him staring at her with an open mouth.

"'Mione!" she heard him call. "Hermione!" She ignored him, her anger flaring. She was gritting her teeth so hard her jaw hurt. She walked into the nearest store to get off the street and almost laughed at the irony. It was a book store. She wandered around, lost in her thoughts.

_And he can be such a prat sometimes! One thing sets him off and he's in a bad mood all night unless you admit you're wrong and he's right. He's such a slob, too. Always stuffs his face full of food and continues to talk with it full, never cleans up after himself. The only reason he had any laundry was because of me! _

Hermione ran through their argument in her head and was then angered at all the things she _hadn't_ said to him. She took a deep breath and wondered briefly if she should go back and apologize. Then it hit her, she'd broken up with him. At least, what else would have been signified with her throwing his ring back at him. Shockingly, two emotions entered her heart: relief and despair. She couldn't explain why, but she felt sad about no longer having him as her boyfriend. She unexpectedly started crying, not hard, but tears were rolling down her cheeks and once they started she couldn't get them to stop. She stepped closer to the book shelf and leaned her head on it trying to hide from the few customers that were in the store.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" a voice came from the side. Hermione started and looked to her right to find a very familiar face with platinum blonde hair looking at her with first concern, then shock, then confusion. She angrily wiped her tears away, upset he had seen her crying.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to sound venomous but knowing she only sounded pathetic in the attempt. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, first I was wondering about your mental health. I see you walking around here, muttering angrily either at yourself or the book shelf and then I'm assuming it said something nasty in return because then you started crying out of no where," he finished, still smirking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's none of your business why I'm upset," she started.

"Oh I don't care why, or that you're even upset, like I said I was worried about your mental state, can't have a loose psychotic Mudblood on the loose," he sneered. Hermione shot him a look, her anger starting to flare once more. She grabbed for her wand.

"I've had just about enough of your mouth ferret!" she said through gritted teeth. Malfoy simply chuckled.

"It's not my fault. What else was I supposed to think? Although, seeing how it's _you_ I should have expected as much. What did the books not like you being angry so they broke up with you?" he taunted. Hermione felt herself blink, once, twice and then the tears pooled in her eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to push the phrase "broke up" from her mind. Malfoy saw her waver and smiled.

"Dear Merlin, they really did, didn't they!" He ran his fingers over the spine of books on the shelf next to him. "I knew walking in here was the right thing to do," he said almost cheerfully. Hermione blinked once more and felt the tears roll down her face. Her wand dropped to her side and she leaned her back against the shelf and put her face in her hands and cried.

"Uh…" Draco said as Hermione slid to the floor, her knees bent. She couldn't stop crying and right now she didn't care if the Ferret of Slytherin saw her doing it. She heard the Malfoy shy and heard shuffling of feet and assumed he had left her there, which is why she jumped and looked up from her hands as she felt something bump into her shoulder. She turned and saw Malfoy sitting next to her, his legs in front of him, slightly spread to either side. He sighed and reached into his robes and pulled out a green handkerchief and held it out to her. She stared at him, tearstained, with her mouth slightly opened.

"Merlin, just take it Granger," he growled, shoving it into her lap. She took it hesitantly, and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Thank you," she said, holding it back out to him He shuddered and shook his head.

"Egh, no. I don't want that back," was all he said as he stared at the floor. She sat there, confused, and just stared at him.

"Uhm.." she started "Why…er, I mean to say…you didn't have-" she felt her face blush as she stammered for words. He swung his head towards her, looking at her through his blond bangs and smirked at her.

"Don't think yourself special. A woman crying is every man's weakness," he said, shaking his head. But Hermione _did_ feel special. Not only had he put her in the general category of females, it was _him!_ She shook her head and looked at her hands, at a loss for words and feeling, strangely, grateful for her enemy. He grunted and got to his feet quickly, Hermione followed and shifted from one foot to the other, feeling uncomfortable. He coughed slightly and glanced at her.

"Erm…just give it back later," he muttered and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Hermione stared after him, mouth gaping open. She was completely confused. Granted Malfoy hadn't been completely obnoxious this last year, although Hermione put that to the fact that society had finally accepted the fact that Voldemort was done for. Most Purebloods were laying low, denying any alliance with the Dark Lord and praising Dumbledore with newly found enthusiasm. Hermione couldn't, however, remember noticing anything about the Malfoys, reprisal or otherwise. Hermione sniffed again and looked at the green handkerchief in her hand. She saw in three letters embroidered in the corner. They were a silver color and read 'DLM' in cursive writing. Suddenly, she remembered she was supposed to meet up with the Weasleys nearly thirty minutes ago and she _still_ didn't have all her supplies. Sighing, she wiped her eyes and straightened her robes, hoping her eyes weren't too red to take notice.

* * *

Hermione finished putting all her things in her trunks and locked them tight. She sat on her bed next to Crookshanks and looked at him jealously as he sat there in content. When she had finally met up with them, Molly had been frantic.

"We'd been so worried! Ron said you two had gotten separated and he couldn't find you!" Hermione almost scoffed. Of course, Ron wouldn't tell them of the embarrassing scene, instead he chose to lie and hide it. Hermione apologized and said she lost track of time and still hadn't finished her list.

"Oh, well that's no bother really. The boys wanted to take a walk around the brooms and Quidditch supplies, so Ginny and I were going to go around window shopping! You can join us and we'll go get the last of your supplies together!" she said cheerfully. Although Hermione loved Molly like her own mother, she really wanted to be alone. Ginny gave her a questioning look and Hermione shook her head slightly signaling they would talk later, but definitely not here.

Hermione sighed again and grabbed her bags, Crookshanks following and slipping through the door before she shut it. She thumped the trunks down the stairs as softly as she could, and walked into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table, playing Wizard Chess. Hermione smiled seeing Ginny was winning. Molly came over and gave her a concerned look.

"You don't _have_ to leave.." she started. Hermione shook her head. She had explained it to Ginny when they had gotten home (Ginny still empty handed for a gift, much to Molly's displeasure) and explained what happened. Ginny had the idea of maybe staying at the Witch's Inn in Diagon Alley for the next two days until they boarded the train. Hermione jumped at the thought, anything to get away.

"I know, I just…it's easier this way. No forced smiles and his mood should lighten once I'm not here. It's okay, really. I'd like some time by myself anyway." she said, forcing a smile. She walked over to the fireplace, not looking at anyone and grabbed a handful of powder. After making sure she had a firm hold on her luggage she looked at Crookshanks, "Stay here with Ginny, I'll see you soon," then dropped the powder and shouted "Witch's Inn!" and she was engulfed in green flames and was gone.

* * *

Hermione had finally sank onto her mattress after getting a room and setting a few things she'd need daily out. Arms under her head, she looked at the ceiling, debating whether being alone was really what she wanted. She felt tears start to pool in her eyes again and shook her head angrily. She stood up and paced her room, hands on her hips debating what to do to keep her mind preoccupied. She spied the books sitting at the desk and for once in her life, she turned away from their comforting pages. She went into the bathroom and drew herself a bath. Once the tub was full, she undressed and sank deep into the water, letting her muscles relax. Her thought floated to this past summer, which of course starred Ron.

Like she had said, the first month or so was perfect. It was all sweet and romantic and he had taken her out on a picnic. Hermione was so happy. Then it's like, he snapped out of whatever fantasy land he was in and became his usual obnoxious immature self again. No more sweet kisses or cuddling at night. Instead, it was replaced by his begging that they go farther than his hands groping in the darkness under her shirt. Hermione couldn't help it, call her old fashioned, but she wanted to wait. She wanted to make sure it was real before she gave that away. And Merlin, was she happy she waited.

Ridding her mind of Ron thoughts, Hermione shaved her legs and stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. She grabbed another and started drying her wet curls. She looked at herself in the mirror and, like many times this summer, was pleased how different she looked than a year ago. Ginny was always the more girly one of the two, Hermione preferring a book over eyeliner, and finally convinced her to learn a few beauty spells. Her hair had lost it's bushiness and instead fell a few inches below her shoulders in soft , precise curls. She had wanted to learn to put make up on the Muggle way, but she learned that her wand was definitely more efficient and accurate to what she desired. After fixing her hair, she decided light make up would be okay, she hardly wore it anyway. She got dressed and headed out the door, her final destination a complete mystery to her.

Hermione being Hermione, of course went to a bookstore. Then another when she was done with that one. She found she could lose herself in the many rows and volumes. Finally she found herself walking into a pub only to freeze right in the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped as she saw her newly found ex sitting at the bar next to Harry, his head in his hands.

Unsure of what to do, and completely taken by surprise, she couldn't move for a second and suddenly felt someone bump into her from behind causing her to tumble forward. Someone grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting the floor and settled her back on her feet.

"Gotta watch where you stand, your right by the-" Hermione was looking up at the same blond she had seen earlier. He smirked.

"I can honestly say I'd never have imagined the Goody-Two Shoes in a pub," he laughed. Hermione quickly turned to see if Ron had noticed she was there….and of course he was glaring right at her, arm still held by Malfoy. She felt her face grow red. She started shaking her head as Ron started walking towards them, Malfoy oblivious to the oncoming red head. Ron quickly came upon them and yanked Hermione from Malfoy's grip and pushed him back. Malfoy sneered at him and then plugged his nose.

"Whoa, been drinking a bit tonight Weasel? Or is that the norm for you?" he said laughing.

"You stay away from 'er I said! She's _my_ girlfriend!" Ron hissed. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it at this exact moment in time. Something in Malfoy's mind clicked. He look from Hermione's panicked face to Ron's drunkeness. He shoved a finger into Ron's chest and glared.

"_You_ were the one that made her cry?" he asked. Ron blinked, unsure of how to answer, Hermione had made sure she was tear free by the time she met up with his family. "What the hell did you do to her?" Malfoy demanded. This accusation made Ron angry.

"I didn't _do_ a bloody thing! She broke up with me!" he said, pointing at Hermione. Malfoy laughed.

"Because of something you did. Merlin knows, you cant be _that_ stupid to leave the only girl who could stand you. And I do mean past tense," he added with a smirk. Ron balled his fists. Hermione saw Harry come up behind Ron and grab his shoulder, pulling him away.

"C'mon mate, not a good idea. You're upset and drunk-"

"I am _not_ drunk! I know perfect'y well wha's goin' on! Didn't ya see, 'arry?" Ron said turning and looking at him. He then shot Hermione a disgusted look. "She came in with _'im_ and he was holdin' 'er arm. She left _me_ for _him_!" At this, Malfoy snorted.

"That is all the proof we need to cut you off, Weasel." he smirked. Harry gave his friend a concerned look.

"Well, let's handle this at home. Come on then," he said, taking Ron by the arm. Ron shrugged him off and turned to Hermione.

"Are ya comin'?" he asked, leaning in close to her. Hermione gasp as he was inches form her face.

"Mmm, ya know I love ya…ya don' hafta make meh jealous…" he whispered, leaning in closer, He grabbed for her hand, but Hermione pulled away from him.

"Ron, you are drunk. I am _not_ talking to you like this. We broke up, it's what I want. Nothing you say is going to change that!" she said firmly. The hurt on his face almost made her take her words back, but then his features turned to rage.

"And why the bloody hell not?!" he demanded, smacking the wall behind her. Hermione jumped at the sound. "I loved you! I still do! I didn't do anything! You just up and leave and come in here and you come with _him!_" he said pointing at Malfoy. Malfoy merely shrugged, but Hermione saw the ice in his eyes as he watched Ron. Harry came back up to him and pulled his shoulder.

"Come _on_ Ron, don't make a fool of yourself." Hermione almost closed her eyes, knowing this was going to set him off.

"But she just left! She gave no warning, no reason! She just left me there after yelling at me in front of _everyone_ in Diagon Alley!" he turned and looked at her, anger flashing through his eyes. "How could you _do _that to me? I even waited for you 'cause you wanted to hang on to your precious virginity! Ha!" Ron laughed and rolled his eyes. "I bet you just didn't want me to see the other side of you. The side that couldn't say no-" _SMACK!_ Hermione heard it before she felt the sting in her palm. Ron's cheek had a replica of her hand across his face and he stared at her in shock as what just happened registered. Suddenly, as it clicked, Ron balled his fists and grit his teeth.

"You little-" Harry and Malfoy both yanked him back. With a clearing made for her, Hermione rushed out the door, fresh tears threatening her eyes. She raced around to the other side of the pub and for the second time that day, sank to the floor and cried. A few minutes later, she heard steps coming closer. Smiling, she raised her head.

"I'm fine, Har-" but stopped as she realized it wasn't one of her best friends. Malfoy came over and knelt down.

"Prick had no right getting mad at you," he said firmly, staring her in the eyes. Hermione just stared back, unsure of what to say. "You deserve better, you understand? Don't go back to him." he looked at her expectantly and Hermione nodded quickly in agreement. His face relaxed. He stood straight up and looked down at her.

"Come on, get up," he said, walking away. She stood and watched him until he turned around.

"Coming?" he asked over his shoulder. Hermione tilted her head in question but followed after him.

Malfoy had led to a different hotel, the one where he was staying. She followed him to his room and hesitated at the doorway when he walked in.

"I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you're worried about," he said flopping onto the couch. She made a face.

"That's not what I was concerned about. More along the idea of why exactly I followed you and what you could possibly gain to use against me later for going against my better judgment," she snapped at him, but walked in anyway. She stood next to the couch, arms crossed. He shook his head tiredly.

"You've had a long day, a long emotional day, I just figured you could use company. Unbiased company that is to say," he added thoughtfully with a smirk. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"And you think _you_ are the company I want?" Malfoy's face contorted.

"Fine!" he said loudly, "If you don't want to be here then leave Granger! I didn't force you to come here! A woman was upset, a man was about to let out his drunken anger on her, I thought 'Hmm, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to let an emotionally unstable woman roam the streets with an ex pissed at her'. Excuse me for being polite!" he ranted to her. Hermione put one hand on her hip and pointed a finger at him.

"You? Polite? To _me?!_ Are you off your rocker, Malfoy? Since when do you care about some filthy, now loony, Mudblood? Aren't I just taking up some of your breathing space?" she countered angrily. She was completely confused. Not only had he tried to console her earlier, he wanted to make sure she was safe? This made no sense. Malfoy sighed.

"Have you wondered to yourself yet why I'm sitting in a hotel room by myself in Diagon Alley instead of cuddled up in the Manor?" he asked, looking up at her. Hermione faltered. No, she hadn't given it a second thought. She looked around the room and noticed is wasn't ever a particularly nice room, either. Definitely not fit for Malfoy's standards. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. He sighed.

"Another story for another day…Just, stop living in the past for right now, alright?" he asked softer, looking up. Hermione bit her lip and let her arms drop to her sides and sat down on the couch.

"Against my better judgment, fine. But only because I do technically owe you," she replied. Malfoy smirked.

"You and your judgment will get you in trouble some day." Hermione felt herself actually smile.

"Probably. Look what it got me with Ron," she said then immediately clamped her mouth shut. She looked away quickly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"So," Malfoy said, bringing her attention back to him. "Care to challenge me in a game of chess?" he asked smirking. Hermione gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

Hermione squinted against the sun that was trying to force it's way into her eyelids. Trying to go back to sleep, she made to turn over but stopped moving abruptly as she felt something or someone next to her. She opened her eyes wide and found a sleeping Malfoy next to her. She bolted up and slowly remembered the night before. They played chess, they talked, they ate…that's it. She remembered yawning and Malfoy saying she should get sleep and then….she glanced over at him. His face was serene as the sunlight tickled across it, catching the blond of his hair that hung in his eyes. Hermione slowly got up, trying to not wake him, and tiptoed out of the room, closing his door with a soft click.

Walking back to her own inn, Hermione played through the night before. He hadn't really said much about himself. He let her do most of the talking, and to be honest most of it revolved around Ron. At first, she was very skeptical about opening up, but once she started, she just couldn't shut up. She wasn't sure what exactly had changed in Malfoy, or if he had changed at all or even possibly if someone taken poly juice potion and was impersonating him, because the Malfoy she hung out with the night before was not the one she had known for the last six years.

After arriving to her room, Hermione was happy with the thought that tomorrow she would be headed off to Hogwarts as Head Girl for her last year. She then began wondering who the Head Boy would be. It wasn't one of the boys, they're envelopes were too small, also there couldn't be _two_ Gryffindor Heads. She shook her head, putting the matter away for the moment and went to her school supplies on her desk. She smiled as familiar territory looked back at her. She could always count on books.

* * *

**(( So lay it on me. What did you think? I know nothing really too exciting happened, but I needed to introduce everything. I know Draco is extremely OOC, but it will be thoroughly explained next chapter. Please review! I live off these, it keeps me going and motivated to finish! Also let me know what you would like to see happen or any ideas and/or criticism! Thanks! ))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. All ideas and characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling.**

*** Rated M for later chapters HG/RW&HG/DM (Ron is only introduced as the boyfriend once)**

** Onto Chapter 2! I know some of the situations (ie: co-ed common room) are cliché and overused, but I honestly love that set up. This chapter is also going to switch POV a lot between Hermione and Draco (who will explain the sudden changes in his attitude) Please let me know what you all think! I will always take feedback! Please Review! Read on! **

Chapter 2- Harmony

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express and smiled, taking in a deep breath. This would be the last time she boarded this train. She walked slowly, taking everything in and found an empty compartment, glancing at her watch and noting the time. She had to meet with Professor McGonagall in an hour to go over the basic Head duties and finally meet the Head Boy. She had hoped she'd run into him, but she couldn't find anyone wearing the badge. Hermione stowed her trunk and sat down with a soft plop. The compartment door opened and Ginny poked her head in.

"There you are!" she said smiling. She turned and waved her hand and shouted, "She's right here you guys!" Hermione's eyes widened and she whispered "Ginny, you can't possibly be talking to-" she stopped as she saw Luna Lovegood airily walk into the compartment. She gave Hermione a sweet smile.

"How have you been, Hermione?" she asked breathily. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Pretty good so far, Luna. How are you?" she asked politely.

"Oh, very well, thank you," as she replied, Neville stepped into the corridor, mumbling apologies and something about losing his things. Hermione smiled sweetly at him and asked how his summer was. He said it was fine and smiled sheepishly at Luna, who returned one. Hermione felt her head swiveling from Neville to Luna, slowly putting together the unspoken news. Ginny clapped her hands and squealed.

"Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you!" Neville turned beat red and Luna awkwardly thanked her for being so considerate. Hermione checked the clock again and almost laughed in relief seeing she had 10 minutes before she was to meet with Professor McGonagall. Standing, she excused herself and reminded Ginny about the Prefect meeting she would be holding with the Head Boy in 45 minutes. Sliding the compartment door shut she made her way down the corridor, her stomach suddenly flitting around in anticipation.

When she reached the compartment she had five minutes and took a deep breath, unsure where her nervousness was coming from. She forced herself to count to ten and opened the door. To her disappointment, the Head Boy hadn't shown yet. Frowning, she walked inside and sat down, anxiety making her fiddle with her uniform shirt. Two minutes to go and still no one showed up. She as beginning to worry, a strange idea came into her mind that there wouldn't _be_ a Head Boy, but Hermione shook that thought away, that'd be absurd, she thought.

Right as the minute hand declared a new hour the compartment door abruptly opened, causing her to jump in her sit. Her breath caught in her throat as the familiar platinum blonde lazily waltzed in and gave her a knowing smirk and nodded at her. Hermione felt her mouth go dry and mentally scolded herself. _Get a grip_, she told herself. She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. She glanced at Malfoy who had an eyebrow raised, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. Some things will never change with that boy.

McGonagall walked into the compartment and smiled at the Heads.

"Good afternoon," she said to both of them. Hermione immediately straightened in attentiveness. She adored the Head of her house. "Now that you two have been selected as Heads, you have been put in a position of responsibility and accountability of your actions and those under your supervision, meaning of course the Prefects of the four houses you will be in charge over. Now," she said pausing, looking at both of them intently, "The Headmaster and I have both agreed that the nonsense of prejudice needs to be put to an end. Although Voldemort has met his demise, there are still judgments being passed on blood and societal standards. This year, for your final year and as Heads, will be focused around Unity. Although, the Professor Dumbledore does feel you both fully deserved this position the fact you are from strongly opposed houses only encouraged what we believe to be an excellent plan," she said with a knowing smiling. Hermione felt a knot form in her stomach, wondering what they have been up to, plotting and planning.

"Now, we have a new tradition we are starting with you two this year. First it starts that you will have new living quarters. You will not be in the Tower, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy you will be moving out from the dungeon." Hermione felt herself smile. This was perfect, she would get some privacy for once. She saw McGonagall hesitate and felt the smile get wiped from her face. "You instead, will be living in a shared common room," she said closing her eyes. Hermione felt McGonagall had fought this living situation with Dumbledore and she highly opposed it, however for some reason or another Dumbledore was stubbornly not budging. Hermione felt herself gaping at her Headmistress. She was supposed to live with Draco Malfoy?!

"But….but," Hermione sputtered. She looked over at Malfoy. His face was expressionless, he almost appeared bored, just staring at the wall. Frustrated by the news and his lack of reaction she turned back to McGonagall.

"This is extremely inappropriate, Professor! To have two under-aged teenagers living together? McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Underage you may be, but as our Heads I trust you will both act in a mature manner. But if this is a problem for you Miss Granger you may of course always step down from your duties as Head Girl," Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but McGonagall held up a hand, stopping her.

"Furthermore, I don't expect this to be a problem for two of Hogwarts' brightest students. You are both nearly adults and I expect you to act as such. You will each have your own sleeping chambers, just as if you were living with your houses, and a shared common room. There will also be a kitchenette at your disposal, another privilege Professor Dumbledore thought you may enjoy. Now," she said straightening her glasses, "If neither of you have any questions, you have a meeting to get ready. I suggest just an informal get together and to schedule your next one to pass down Watch schedules. Now if you both will please excuse me."

She finished, leaving the compartment and Hermione staring after her. She had to live in a shared common room with Draco Malfoy? She sat in shock, almost forgetting he was still there with her. He cleared his throat.

"Well that was interesting," he said neutrally. Hermione glared at him.

"Let's just hope this year goes by quickly," she shot at him. Malfoy looked at her questioningly.

"Last time I checked, Granger, you have no reason to be bitchy with me," he said calmly, yet his eyes read a different emotion. "I didn't _have_ to listen to you bitch and moan and cry over some guy who doesn't deserve you," before Hermione could wrap her mind about what he said about Ron not deserving her, the first of the Prefects walked in.

After they had finally arrived to Hogwarts, Draco slowly made his way to his usual spot at the Slytherin table, ignoring the stares and whispering. He had been used to the suspicious looks, the sudden stance as an outcast amongst his peers. He had been getting it all summer after he defied his father. Draco could remember it as if it had only just happened.

"Draco darling," his mother said, beckoning him into is father's study. Standing with his back to Draco, Lucious was looking at the family tree on the far end of the wall. Draco, who had become of age just the month before, knew what was coming. There were rumors the Death Eaters were still following the life You-Know-Who had distilled in them. They were still traumatizing muggle-borns and muggles alike. Still meeting and looking for a new leader. At the moment, for monetary reasons Draco was sure, Lucious held the temporary spot. And he, Draco, would be expected to be his right hand minion.

After the TriWizard Tournament had fallen apart, it has taken a long while for any sort of meeting to take place. Then it took time to weed out the weak followers. Only families such as the Malfoys and the Zabinis and the other few Pureblood families who were wealthy enough and held societal standings in the wizarding worlds seemed to keep up the Death Eater act. Draco, however, wanted nothing to do with it. In fact, he had planned to take his inheritance and leave his father's manor as soon as he could. Lucious had turned around and looked at Draco, a cold smile playing on his mouth.

"My son," he started. Draco gave an involuntary shudder. "Now that you have become of age, you have the opportunity to come into a powerful position," He started into a lecture on upholding the Malfoy legacy and reemphasizing the importance of blood status and the rest of the nonsense he believed in. Draco however, had learned to ignore this lecture through all the years living with his father and nodded every now and then to look like the obedient son his father wanted.

"And now, instead of your return to Hogwarts, we would like to welcome you deep into our circle," Lucious finished with a cold small. Draco simply nodded, not registering what he had said. He brain froze. Not attend Hogwarts? That was his only chance in leaving the Manor for good. Once gone, he would never have to return. He just stared at Lucious, his mouth refusing to produce any words of protest. Lucious clapped his hands together, taking his silence as acceptance of his life being formed for him.

"Great, tomorrow night we are having a few well to do's coming over for drinks and dinner," he started. Draco shook his head, his anger starting to boil.

"But father, the Dark Lord is gone…" he started. Lucious turned to him ferociously.

"That means nothing, Draco! His beliefs were how our world should be! There is still the dirtiness that threatens to take over our world! Those filthy Mudbloods," Lucious clenched his fists at the thought. Draco simmered, knowing silence was his best bet in a moment like this. "If we don't put a stop to it now they will ruin the few Pureblood families we have," Draco's father muttered. Draco gritted his teeth. Although he hated muggles and muggle borns as much as his father did, he didn't believe in murder. He'd rather keep to himself and refuse admittance of muggle borns into Hogwarts. Lucious then turned and glared at his son.

"We are doing this in the name of the Dark Lord and you _will_ be there tomorrow night. We will be making the announcement of your loyalties to our guests and you will rise next to me to eventually take over my place and reaffirm the Malfoy name and standing." Draco clenched in jaw.

"It's murder!" he shouted, surprising both his father and himself. His father sneered.

"They are hardly the same species as us, as a Malfoy you should know this," he said, looking down his nose at Draco.

"I refuse to participate in killing!" Draco said through gritted teeth. "Despicable yes, but Mudbloods are still human. The way we dealt with it before the Dark Lord came back was more than enou-" Draco suddenly felt his head swivel to the side and stinging in his cheek. He slowly turned back to face Lucious, who was staring at him coldly.

"You will not speak to me that way," he said quietly. Draco clenched his hand around his wand.

"I am of age now, you no longer control my life. I don't have to put up with the beating and abuse anymore," Draco snapped back. He could see the shock and then rage register on his father's face.

"While you are under my roof, you will abide-"

"Then I'll see you over the holidays, Father," Draco said before turning on his heel to leave. He heard his father mutter under his breath and swiftly turned around, casting a Shield charm and then disarmed Lucious.

"And you are cowardly for attacking an opponent with his back turned," he stated coldly.

"Looks like you've learned a thing or two from Moody," his father smirked at him. Draco cringed in shame at his old Professor's punishment.

"And I wonder where I picked up the habit," he replied, receiving a shocked look. Draco smirked, knowing the comment hit home. He hugged his mother, muttered an apology and left the Manor and his father behind.

Now, Draco sat in the Great Hall, ignoring the daggers being thrown at him from the glares of his Slytherin peers. Zabini took the seat next to him and nodded.

"Have a good summer, Draco?" he said, adding a smirk. Draco sneered.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" Blaise shrugged.

"I've been working on it," he said laughing. Draco was grateful he had at least a few friends who were still talking to him. Although Blaise was supposed to become a Death Eater during the Christmas break, he at least understood the abusiveness of over zealous fathers. More often than not, Blaise had a handful of new bruises and sores. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do you take anything seriously?" he asked. Blaise shook his head.

"Life's too short mate," he stated simply as Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence.

While the Headmaster droned on into his yearly speech, Draco brooded. At least he wouldn't have to sit in the Slytherin common room with no one talking to him. Although that's how it will be in the Heads' dormitory at least he was used to Granger ignoring him. These were his old friends, peers, people that looked up to him. _Because of Lucious' position_, he thought to himself bitterly. Suddenly food appeared in front of him and he realized the old man was finished. Picking up his fork, the hushed chatter of his fellow Slytherin's drifted to his ears.

"-living off the streets,"

"A disgrace to Purebloods-"

"-heard his father is pissed-"

Draco angrily slammed his fork down next to his plate and looked up.

"Do you mind? Disowned, not deaf," he glared at the group of younger students to his left. Even though he wasn't holding much power anymore over his peers, their faces paled and they quieted. Shaking his head, Draco abruptly stood and walked away despite Blaise's protests.

"Draco!" he called. Draco ignored him and stormed out of the Hall, winding his way toward the dungeon then stopped realizing he not only did not know the password but no longer lived there. Sighing, he sat on the bottom step of the Grand Stair case and waited until the students started filing out of the Hall.

Finally, he heard the patter of feet and the deafening sound of a crowd talking at once. He noticed a few people looked down at him pointedly, but fortunately no one said anything. He was too tired to hex anyone. While the last students straggled out, Draco made his way back into the Hall and looked for Granger. He saw her standing off to the side talking to McGonagall by the teachers' table. He slowly walked up to them.

"-will have special privileges that can just as easily be stripped if abused," the bat was saying to Miss Goody Two-Shoes, "although I hardly believe I will need to worry about that with you." Draco rolled his eyes at the look of pride that passed Granger's face. Such a teacher's pet, he thought. McGonagall gave him a sharp look.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said sharply. Draco shrugged. A silence followed and the bat sighed and continued her speech.

"As I was saying to Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore has arranged for your dormitory to be on the top floor, which may be inconvenient but you will find it has more privacy for our studies and a private library to your disposal to prevent a longer journey than necessary." Draco smirked, knowing this feature was added for the bat's favorite student.

"Now, I've explained to Miss Granger how to find your portrait, for I have other matters to attend to. The first night and still they manage to get into trouble…" she mumbled trailing off. Granger looked up at her, waiting expectantly for her to continue. Draco let out a long sigh, tired and wanting to just go to sleep. The bat cleared her throat and continued.

"I expect Watches to begin in two days times and the pairing to be of opposite houses. We need unity between our houses more than ever. These prejudices need to be put aside once and for all. Have a good night and get some sleep. Although this is your last year, I expect it will still be demanding," and with that she turned and walked away. Draco slid his eyes over to Granger, who was shifting from foot to foot.

"Directions, Granger?" he drawled. He saw her flush and glance up at him and Draco suddenly found it hard to swallow. He was surprised as his heart beat faster. He shook his head, clearing it. Apparently Granger took this as an insult and she scowled. Draco smirked.

"After you," he said dramatically extending his hand towards the door. Granger rolled her eyes and huffed, marching off. Draco smirked after her, his eyes drifting to her swaying hips before he could stop himself. _Maybe this year could have it's up sides living with the prude of Hogwarts_, he thought laughing to himself.

Hermione was acutely aware of a pair of grey eyes on her as she made her way up the staircase. She rolled her eyes, frustrated with herself in how she was reacting. She still couldn't grasp his strange behavior in the book store the other day. He was completely unlike himself. He was actually…nice.

As she finally stepped onto their landing, she picked up her pace trying to get to te portrait as soon as she could. She heard Malfoy make a noise behind her.

"Training for a marathon, Granger?" he muttered. She scoffed.

"Out of shape? Can't keep up with a lowly muggle born, Malfoy?" she threw him one of his own smirks. He raised an eyebrow and she swore she saw the corner of his lip turn up in amusement. Instead of responding, he continued to follow not complaining again. She stopped in front of a picture of a tall oak tree sitting my a gorgeous lake. Hermione found herself lost in the beauty of the painting. She jumped when she heard Malfoy's voice close to her ear.

"Do we sleep in the corridor?" he asked. Hermione threw him a look. Just then, a young girl walked slowly up to them. She had light blond hair and a white summer dress. She smiled at them dreamily.

"Good evening. I've been expecting you. Have you agreed on a password?" the girl asked. Hermione felt Draco look at her, she turned to him.

"Like Professor McGonagall said, this year they want unity. Therefore meaning we have to both agree on our password before we can get in," she explained. Malfoy thoughtfully looked away, studying the painting. Hermione found herself studying his face instead. She was surprised to see he grew a little over the summer. His platinum hair fell over his gray eyes. Her eyes travled to the way his lips pursed in thought and she felt her heart leap and butterflies flutter in her stomach. Unnerved by her reaction she abruptly turned from him and pointedly stared at the portrait. The figure waited patiently at them, pulling the petals off a flower.

"Concordia." Hermione jumped slightly at the sudden break in silence. She looked at Malfoy expectantly with an eyebrow raised.

"It's Latin-"

"For harmony, I know," she watched a smirk form on his face.

"Of course you do, Granger. What do you think? Do you agree?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him and he raised his.

"What? I made Head for a reason you know. Contrary to what you may believe Granger, there is intelligence in my gorgeous head,." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, yes 'Concordia' is fine" she said turned to the portrait.

"It's beautiful. And you chose faster than any other pair I've come across. I have high hopes for you two," she added as the door swung open. Malfoy walked swiftly through the door and she slowly followed after. She looked on in awe as she got a clear view of the common room. It was huge.

"Oh," she let out a sigh as she saw the book shelves on the far wall. She heard Malfoy snort as he caught the pure delight on her face. She ignored him and continued to look around. There was a huge fireplace and a black couch and loveseat. To the side was the kitchenette McGonagall told them about earlier and Hermione felt a small smile form as she though how she could cook her own food without the elves' help. She heard a door close and noticed Malfoy had walked off leaving her alone to stare in wonder at her new home for the school year. _If only Malfoy wasn't here_, she thought sadly as she made her way to her own room.

Draco's first impression of his room was how big his bed was. It was also decorated in his house's colors. His comforter was green with silver sheets. He noticed his trunk was at the foot of the bed and moved to start unpacking.

Draco sat on his bed, looking at the night sky when he heard the _tap tap _at the window on the far side of the room. A small owl stood on the ledge, a letter in his mouth. He walked over and opened the window, letting in the bird. After feeding it a treat he turned the envelope over and noticed the writing to be his mother's. He gave a small smile toward the only person he had ever loved and probably the only person who loved him.

He opened the letter and felt coldness wash over him as he read it. His mind went foggy and he could only pick up a few words.

…_regretfully I must tell you via owl…Lucious' body was found….suspected murder…traitor among us…many suspect you, my son…_

Draco stood in shock, rereading the letter over and over until he had it memorized. The father he had defied just days before, the father he walked out on, was dead. He waited for remorse to wash over him. Remorse, guilt, sadness, anything…but he felt nothing. He felt no loss, no emotion. He felt devoid of any feelings. He was gone. His abuser for years was dead. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about this news, until relief hit him as the news finally sank in. _Lucious was dead_. Draco felt himself slowly smile then froze. They suspected him?! How could they suspect him?! He was here at Hogwarts. He hadn't seen his father since he walked out on him.

Another thought hit Draco. He was now the heir to the Malfoy fortune. Just then, a small knock came to his door. Puzzled, Draco stood and answered it, letter in hand. He stood staring at the Gryffindor Princess. She looked lost for a second, staring at him and opening and closing her mouth as if she forgot why she was there.

"What Granger?" he finally asked. "I would rather be asleep then watch you sputter nonsense late at night," he sneered at her. That seemed to work because she glared at him after clamping her mouth shut. She shoved something in his face.d

"I just wanted to return this to you." she snapped angrily at him. Draco leaned his head back to get a look at what was in her hand and noticed it was his handkerchief. There was a faint smell of some sort of flower on it that he didn't recognize. She waved it in his face impatiently when he didn't take it.

"Are you gonna take it or not? I don't want trash just hanging around in my room," she sneered at him. Draco raised and eyebrow and smirked at her. _The summer made her a little feisty_, he thought.

"Why don't you keep it?" she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "I mean you never know when you might burst into tears around books again. Or," he added leaning close to her and lowering his voice, "You can snuggle up to it late at night. I know I'm hard to resist." he said giving her a seductive smile. He startled himself by flirting with her. He mentally slapped himself, wishing he could take it back. Her reaction made him smile wider though. She jerked back and gasped, then glared at him.

"In your dreams Malfoy. Just take your damn handkerchief," she snapped shoving it in his face again. Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, shaking his head.

"It smells like a Mudblood anyway. Just keep it," he said, watching her grow angry. She clenched her fist at her side and balled up the fabric in her other.

"I told you I'm sick of you calling me that Ferret! Keep it up and you'll be hexed so hard your great grandchildren will still be suffering from the effects of your arrogance!" she snapped at him. Draco smirked at her again.

"Grow a pair this year, Granger? Or did Weasel finally give them back to you?" he taunted her. He would definitely enjoy living here if he could take out his frustrations on her every night…Draco stopped that thought from forming anymore, knowing it's double meaning. He watched amused as she searched for an appropriate response. He spoke before she could even open her mouth.

"Well, this has been fun, but to be honest I don't feel like wasting any more time chatting with a Mud-" he cut off and stopped the hand flying toward his face. He grabbed her at the wrist as she let out a yelp of surprise, and he pulled her closer to him, glaring straight into her eyes.

"I've had about enough of the hitting bull shit. I've got enough to worry about this year than your hurt feelings," he said quietly through grit teeth. She was breathing heavily in anger and met his cold stare with fire. Draco held her wrist tightly, refusing to be the one who broke away. This, he knew, could last awhile given the stubbornness of them both. Suddenly she smiled slyly.

"You're not the big bad Slytherin god anymore are you Malfoy? Is that what has you so uptight? You lost your power and hold over your brainless minions so the only way you can feel is by taking it out on people you believe are lower than you?" Draco felt his grip tighten. "News flash," she continued in a whisper. She leaned closer, never breaking eye contact. "A Mudblood is above you in school and intelligence, Ferret."

Draco pulled her close, meaning to scare her, but he felt the softness of her own lips brush his and the surprised gasp, then sigh that left her mouth. He suddenly and unexpectedly felt something stir in his pants. He released her wrist quickly and stepped back, feeling blood rush through his body. He shook his head in disgust, snatched the handkerchief from her hand and shut his door, leaving her standing in the hall with a shocked and confused look on her face. Draco stared at his closed door in confusion. _What the fuck was that about?!_ He shook his head, trying to clear it. _You've just been lonely Draco, _he reassured himself, _It's only the desperation for a good shag_. He kept telling himself over and over it didn't matter and slowly he came to believe himself.

Sighing, he sat on his bed and remembered the letter still in his hand. Disgusted, he tossed it on the floor and laid back in bad. Staring at the ceiling he thought about his first day. Although not terrible, he still fetl shame creep up on him. Now at the news of his father's death, he will be hated more by his so-called friends and now his innocence was in question. He rolled over, erasing the thought from his mind and settled to get to sleep. This was definitely going to be a long year.

** So, again I know not a lot of action, but it will get there I promise! Remember, I said I wanted to put a lot of details into this. Not just rush off on a thin strand of a story line. But I wanted to add a little bit of juice. I'm trying to make sure Draco doesn't stray too OOC too fast. It's inevitable if he wants to get with Hermione. Please review! I would love to read your comments and suggestions! Update soon! Ciao! **


End file.
